


Can't Remember To Forget You

by Neifele



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neifele/pseuds/Neifele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non riesco a ricordarmi di dimenticarti</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Remember To Forget You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilaria/gifts).



 

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2qsm23b)

 

 

_I left a note on my bedpost_   
_Said not to repeat_   
_Yesterday's mistake_   
_What I tend to do_   
_When it comes to you_   
_I see only the good_   
_Selective memories_   
_the way you make me feel_   
_Gotta hold on me_   
_I've never met someone so different_   
_he a part of me_   
_So where he goes I follow._   
_Oh I can't remember to forget you_   
_Oh I keep forgetting I should let you go_   
_But when you look at me_   
_The only memory is us kissing in the moonlight_   
**(Shakira ft. Rihanna Can't Remember To Forget You)**

 

Ripetiamo sempre lo stesso errore io e te.  
Ci guardiamo e non riusciamo a ricordare il male che ci siamo fatti. Abbiamo una memoria selettiva che ci fa scorrere nella mente solo le cose belle, solo le gioie, solo l'amore.  
Eppure la nostra storia non è solo questo.  
La nostra storia è lotte. È certezze spazzate via dalle grida. È piatti lanciati contro il muro. È turbolenze che fanno fuggire e sbattere le porte. È manie accentuate da gelosia e apprensione.  
Spesso mi chiedo cosa ci facciamo ancora qui, insieme, visto che – da un po' di tempo - la maggior parte delle volte non ci rapportiamo civilmente.  
Siamo noi che non ci riusciamo oppure non vogliamo?  
Ma allora cosa dobbiamo fare per trascinarci avanti, se non mandare giù il boccone amaro e portare sulle spalle il fardello di una convivenza malsana?  
Perché è questo il problema. La convivenza malata che non ci porta da nessuna parte, perché piena di complessi, di impulsività e di errori alle spalle.  
E quando ci penso – e cazzo se ci penso! - mi chiedo perché siamo ancora qui, perché non abbiamo mandato all'aria tutto quanto.  
Ti vorrei dire che la risposta non ce l'ho, ma - purtroppo - saprei come rispondere.  
Il fatto è, che quando ti guardo, le uniche cose che mi vengono in mente sono i baci, le carezze, i sussurri dispersi tra la coperta e la luna piena di quella sera d'Agosto, passata al parco. Mi viene in mente il rincorrerci quella notte, le nostre risate e le nostre – o le mie? - grida, il tuo pizzicarmi i fianchi perché ti avevo fatto cadere. E quando rivedo tutto quello il mio cuore si scioglie perché, in fondo, io non voglio scappare da te.  
  
Perché tu sei l'amore Liam, lo sei eccome.  
Sei l'amore quello forte.  
L'amore protettore.  
L'amore geloso.  
L'amore impulsivo.  
L'amore stabile.  
L'amore che ti toglie la terra sotto i piedi,  
ma che te la rimette in un secondo.  
L'amore che tiene stretti,  
ma che lascia correre.  
L'amore che costruisce,  
ma che – allo stesso tempo – distrugge.  
L'amore quello forte,  
ma che basta una piccola scossa per farlo indebolire.  
L'amore quello vero, Liam.  
L'amore vero.  
È per questo che sono - siamo? - ancora qui. Per l'amore.  
Se non fosse stato per quello, sarei già fuggita da te, ti avrei già sbattuto la porta sul muso,  
ti avrei abbandonato per le scale. Perché in fondo ci sappiamo fare solo del male, io e te.  
Ma io dimentico, è più forte di me. Non riesco a non dimenticare tutte le grida, tutte le liti, tutti i silenzi, gli sguardi, te.  
 **Non riesco a ricordarmi di dimenticarti.**


End file.
